1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treating of multiple pathological conditions through controlled lowering of glucose levels in blood. The present invention further relates to devices capable of lowering glucose levels in blood by exposing blood to enzyme-treated poles.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people have pathologies that result from, or perhaps cause unstable blood sugar levels. For example, common treatment for diabetes involves daily injects of insulin, islet transplantation, and kidney or even pancreas transplantation in some instances.
Research has been conducted in the area of utilizing glucose in blood to generate low-levels of power. These areas of development do not address a solution for methods of lowering glucose in a patient's blood through internal or external means, in a controlled process fashioned to the patient's specific needs. There remains a need for a medical service that reduces a patient's glucose level while generating low levels of power. There further remains a need for controlling a procedure to tailor towards a patient's needs.